Tough Training, Hard Life
by PuertoRicanLatina
Summary: Chipp is unsure about himself and his addiction to drugs...


**Tough Training, Hard Life**

It's been a week since Tsuyoshi saved Chipp's life from the Mafia. After when Tsuyoshi saved Chipp's life, Chipp's days of drug trafficking and narcotics addict was over...or was it?

It was a sunny day, and the sun light hit Chipp. Chipp closed his eyes tight, then open them and groaned. "...Time to get up already?" said Chipp, yawning and stretching. Chipp got up from his bed and walked downstairs to the living room and saw his Shishou sitting on a big comfy sofa. "Good morning Chipp" said Tsuyoshi with a smile. "Good...morning.." said Chipp, yawning once again.

"I see that you're still tired, huh?". "Yeah...". "I see...why don't you go to the grocery story and buy some food?". "But I don't want t- I mean, yes Shishou..". Chipp left the living room, took a quick shower and got ready to go to the grocery store. "Ok, I'll be back". "Chipp...". "Yes Shishou?". "Aren't you forgetting something?". "No, I don't think so".

Tsuyoshi handed Chipp the grocery list and chuckled. "Oh yeah, i forgot about that...hehe". Chipp left the house and started walking to the store. Some girls walked pass Chipp and started checking him out. They also whispered to each other. "He's sooo sexy!" one of the girls squealed. "Look at his muscles!" said another girl. "I love his body!" said another one. Chipp's face turned red. Even though they were whispering, Chipp heard them anyway.

Chipp finally got to the store and walked inside. "...Now let's see..." said Chipp looking at the grocery list. "2 bags of rice...4 packs of steak...two bottles of soda...not much that I have to buy...wait a minute...rice...steak...? aw fuck! I have to cook! Shishou! dammit!". Chipp sighed.

Chipp looked around the store to find the things on the list, until he spotted something he used to love. "Oh no...". Chipp's heart started to beat quickly. What he saw was sake, alcohol and marijuana. Chipp licked his lips slowly looking at the drinks. Then Chipp looked at the list. "Hmm...It doesn't say to b-buy It but...". Chipp reached for a pen from his pocket and took it out and wrote sake, alcohol and marijuana on the grocery list. Chipp reached for the drinks. "Now Shishou won't know" Chipp grinned.

"Shishou won't know what?" said Anji, who appeared out of no where. Chipp screamed and pulled his hand away from the drinks. "Great...now Anji's here..." Chipp thought to himself. "Why are you here?" asked Chipp. "Buying groceries! what else?". "Yeah...". Anji looked around the isle. "...Isn't this the isle that sells drinks?". "Uh...y-yeah..". "Chipp...are you thinking about buying THESE drinks?".

"N-no! not at all! my drug addicts are over ever since I chosed to be wise and learn from Shishou!". "Although, I wish that true...I think I'm still addicted to drugs..." Chipp thought to himself. Anji starred at Chpp for a moment. "Hmm...ok Chipp! well i gotta get going! Ja Ne!". "I thought you were gonna buy groceries..". "I've changed my mind! I have sushi at home!". "..That figures...". Anji left the store.

"He's gone!" said Chipp with joy. Chipp grabbed five bottles of each brand and put them in the cart quickly. Chipp walked over to the clerk with the cart and put the bottles on the counter. "H-how much?" said Chipp, who's heart was beating quickly. "Uh...let's see...". "No time! gotta go!" said Chipp in a hurry and gave him twenty dollars, grabbed a bag, put the bottles in the bag and ran out the store. "...Hey! you were suppose to pay thirty dollars! you're ten dollars short!". Chipp didn't care about the clerk now, he only cared about getting home to keep the drinks safe where his Shishou can't find it.

Chipp barged in the house, panting. Tsuyoshi already cooking something by the time Chipp got back, but didn't even bother to look back to see who came in the house. "You're back Chipp?". "Y-yes Shishou! I-I'm back!". said Chipp, nervously. "Did you buy the groceries?". "Uh...umm...". "Did you?". "...N-no...". "Well that's ok, I'm already cooking rice and steak".

Chipp paused for a second. "Then why did you make me go to the grocery store?". "I wanted to get you up because you were gonna sleep all day!" Tsuyoshi laughed. Chipp shooked his head. "And I've could've been sleeping all day...but never mind that! I gotta hide these drinks!" Chipp thought to himself. "Uh...nice talking to ya Shishou! i gotta go to my room now!". "And where's my money?". Chipp gulped. Chipp walked over to the kitchen towards Tsuyoshi, reached for the money in his pocket. "...H-here..". Chipp handed the money to Tsuyoshi.

"...Chipp, this is only five dollars...and you didn't buy the groceries...where's the rest on my money?". Chipp's heart wasbeating even faster than before. "Think Chipp, think!" Chipp thought to himself. "Anji Mito needed to borrow fifteen dollars and I knew I wasn't going to buy the groceries, so I was like ah, what the heck! It couldn't hurt to be generous today! right?" said Chipp, laughing nervously. "Hmm...ok" Tsuyoshi smiled. "You can go to your room now".

"Ok! bye!" Chipp said quickly, running in his room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on his mattress and took out all the drinks. sake, marijuana and alcohol. "Hmm...which one should I drink first?". Chipp grabbed the marijuana bottle. "This one!" said Chipp, opening the marijuana bottle, then started drinking it. Thirty minutes passed.

Tsuyoshi finished cooking the food and Chipp drank three bottles of each brand. "Chipp! come downstairs! the food's ready!". "Oh no!" said Chipp in panic. "Gotta hide the drinks!". Chipp hide the drinks in his closet for now. "Geez...now it smells like alcohol in here now! shit! damn! fuck! now what! what to do! what to do! what to do!".

"Chipp! the food's ready!" Tsuyoshi called once again. "Y-yes! I'll be there in a sec. Shishou!" said Chipp, looking for something to clear up the alcohol smell. Chipp spotted a spray. "Yes!" said Chipp in relief. Chipp grabbed the spray and sprayed the room quickly. His room now had a sweet aroma.

Tsuyoshi walked upstairs and opened Chipp's room. "Chipp?". "AHH!". "Chipp dropped the spray. "What took you so long to come downstairs and...why does your room have a sweet aroma?". "I-I was cleaning my room! you know, cleaning...my room...!". Chipp laughed nervously. "Hmm...you've been acting strange lately...".

"R-really! wh-what do you mean!". "Chipp, calm downed, i was only joking!". "A joke! yeah, a joke! haha! I knew you were only j-joking! ahahaha!". Tsuyoshi laughed. "Come downstairs so you can have something to eat. You must be starving" said Tsuyoshi walking downstairs. "OK!". Chipp opened his closet and took a sip of an open bottle sake, then closed it and put the bottle in the closet quickly, closed his door and ran downstairs.

It was night time. Tsuyoshi and Chipp has already finished eating. "I'm tired..." Chipp groaned. "Well go get some rest". "Ok, well goodnight Shishou". Chipp walked in his room and layed down on his mattress. He couldn't go to sleep. "Hmm...". Chipp got up and walked towards his closet and opened it. He grabbed the sake from earlier and drank the whole bottle, which left Chipp with hiccups.

Even though Chipp finished drinking each bottle, he left it in his closet because he couldn't throw it in the garbage outside because of Tsuyoshi. Chipp closed the closet door, layed on his mattress again, it took him a while to sleep, but he did anyway. Chipp started to have nightmares about the Mafia and that kept disturbing his sleep. "Ugh...I can't sleep...".

"...I know..". Chipp took some sleeping pills, which was the last bottle, which he now finished. five minutes passed, Chipp fell asleep, still had some bad nightmares, but he didn't wake up".

The next day passed. It was another sunny day. Chipp woke up, holding his forehead. "Ugh...feels like i got hit by a truck...". Chipp got up and got ready to go outside. "Shishou, I'm going for a walk...". "Ok Chipp". Chipp left the house and went for a walk, but ran into Baiken. "Hi Chipp...what's wrong with you? you look...sick..". Chipp sighed. "...I'm fine". "Are you sure?". "Yes Baiken, I'm fine".

"Hmm...ok Chipp...if you say so..." Baiken said, walking away. Chipp walked in the same grocery store we went to yesterday. The clerk gave Chipp a dirty look. "What do you want you conniving little thief!". "Conniving little thief! motherfucker, who the fuck you think you're talking to you?".

The clerk stood quiet for a little while. "Well!". "The clerk got scared. "J-just leave!". Chipp looked at the clerk. "...Whatever fagot...". Chipp left the grocery store, walking around and meets up with Anji. Anji looked at Chipp. "...Man, what happened to you?". "...Nothing happened...why?". "You look...I dunno...sick?". "Anji, if you wanted to bother me, why didn't you just say so!". "Chipp, wait!". "I'm leaving". Chipp walked away from Anji.

It was ten o' clock in the night.. Chipp walked in the house quietly, trying to wake up Tsuyoshi, but a cat walked in the house and meowed at Chipp. Chipp got scared and banged to the table, making a glass vase fall on the ground. "CRASH!". Chipp's eyes widen. "Oh shit...". Chipp looked at the cat angrily. The cat walked away.

Tsuyoshi got up and walked out of his room to see if there was any danger. Tsuyoshi walked downstairs and saw Chipp and the broken glass vase. "...Chipp, why did you come home so late?". "I took a walk...remember?". "You didn't tell me you were coming late". "And I didn't tell you I was coming home early, huh?" Chipp grinned. "...I guess you're right" Tsuyoshi chuckled. "However...if you're coming home late, don't wake me up...". "..Yes Shishou".

"Now go get some sleep" said Tsuyoshi, walking in his room and closed the door behind him. Chipp walked in his room and and closed the door behind him. "Hmm...i need more..." Chipp walked towards his closet and opened it and opened a bottle of alcohol and drank the whole bottle. Then he went to bed.

Three more days has passed. Chipp was outside taking his little walks again. "Meow!". Chipp looked behind him. Chipp crouch. "Hey, you're that same cat from yesterday...I almost got in trouble by my Shishou because of you!" said Chipp, pointing at the cat. "Meow!". The cat grabbed Chipp's pointing finger. "Hey! let go of my finger!". "Meow!". Chipp pet the cat and smiled. Then He got up and started walking again.

Night time has come again. This time, it was eleven o' clock Chipp got home. He opened the door and tried to sneak to his room quietly and this time, he did. Chipp walked toward his closet quickly and opened it. "Only one bottle left...?". Chipp grabbed the bottle and sat on his bed. Chipp looked at the brand of the bottle "...And it's marijuana..!". "Chipp drank the whole bottle quickly. He was so tired he fell asleep just like that.

Tsuyoshi woke up from his sleep, got up from his bed and was walking towards the bathroom until he smelled something. "...marijuana?". Tsuyoshi walked towards Chipp room and opened the door. "..Chipp?". Chipp's room was dark. Tsuyoshi turned on the light and after what he saw when he turned on the light, he was very shocked.

Tsuyoshi walked towards Chipp and saw a marijuana bottle in his hand. Tsuyoshi smelled it the most coming from Chipp's closet. Tsuyoshi opened the closet door and saw something even more shocking...more bottles. "Chipp...". Tsuyoshi got up, took all the bottles and threw them in the garbage and walked out of Chipp's room.

Saturday morning, Chipp got up from his sleep. He yawned and stretched. "Hmm...I forgot to spray the room yesterday...". Chipp sprayed his room with that sweet aroma again. "Shishou won't find out". Chipp opened his closet door, but saw no full or empty bottles. Chipp's heart started to beat. "What if he found out...? nah...we won't..." Chipp thought to himself.

Chipp walked out of his room, walked downstairs. "Good morning Shishou". "...Chipp, there's something I have to talk to you about...". "Uh- well look at the time, I have to go grocery shopping now!". "Chipp! no...seriously...we need to talk...". "A-about what Shishou?". "...Yesterday, i went into your room to check on you and i saw fourteen bottles of drinks in your closet and one in your hand which makes fifteen...".

Chipp stood silent. "Chipp...I-". Before Tsuyoshi could finish his sentence, Chipp interupted him. "Shishou, I have to tell you something...I...think I'm still addicted to drugs...I don't want it...but my mind is making me wanna drink it...". "..Chipp, if you really wanna change, you have to put your mind and heart into it...you have to be wise...ok?". Chipp nodded. "For now on...I'm not gonna be addict to drugs anymore!". Tsuyoshi smiled. "Good".

"Chipp..". "Yes Shishou?". "You know, you need to train". "Oh yeah, I'm gonna go outside". "And I'll come with you". Chipp and Tsuyoshi left the house and found a forest to train in. Dizzy and Testamate were in the forest, trying to get some sleep, but they couldn't because of Chipp. Testamate picked up Dizzy who is still asleep. "Lets go" Testamate smiled at the sleeping Dizzy and walked away from Chipp and Tsuyoshi.

Ten hours has passed, which means it was eight o' clock pm. Chipp and Tsuyoshi had just gotten home. Chipp sighed. Tsuyoshi walked in his room and closed the door behind him. "So...tired...!". Chipp walked in his room. He didn't bother to close the door behind him because of his sleepiness. Chipp fell on his mattress and fell dead asleep.

Sunday morning. This time, Chipp didn't wake up, he stood dead asleep. Tsuyoshi got up and walked in Chipp's room and saw Chipp sleeping. "Chipp..morning!" shouted Tsuyoshi. Chipp did not wake up. Tsuyoshi stared at Chipp. "I don't blame for not getting up on his own today..after all…he trained all morning, all afternoon, all evening, and all night" said Tsuyoshi laughing.


End file.
